


a way home

by Anonymous



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Body Worship, Canon Compliant, Come Eating, Come play, Credence Barebone Lives, First Times, Foot Fetish, JUST, M/M, Original Percival Graves is a Softie, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Premature Ejaculation, Rimming, Somewhat, [sort of], lots of smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-12 00:20:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15327606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: the Real Percival Graves never met Credence, all along it had been Grindelwald.this leads to some confusion.





	a way home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [brain_curry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/brain_curry/gifts).



> inspired partly by some of Brain_Curry's gorgeous art, and other factors.  
> hope you like this fic!!! keep up the amazing artwork <3

Graves doesn’t expect to be cornered after leaving MACUSA, having just had his first official day back since all the bullshit with Grindelwald gets cleared up and taken care of, but he does. 

In a dirty, garbage filled alleyway, he’s manhandled around to be shoved up against the bricks by a slender nomaj with haunting dark eyes and messy hair. The bangs on this boy are hideous if he’s being honest, but Graves does take note of the plush lips, wobbling a little, as the boy’s cheeks glisten with tears, and his voice comes out in a rasp. 

“I haven’t got much money, but it’s all yours if you wish.” 

The boy looks shocked, almost angry with sadness, and Graves wishes there was more he could do, but speaking to this nomaj is bad enough, daring to consider performing magic is a horribly worse idea. 

“Mister Graves, it’s  _ me _ , it’s Credence. Why don’t you recognize me? What did they do to you?” 

Graves blinks in surprise, but he realizes what must be happening. The boy knows him, merely because of Grindelwald. The man wore his face for three weeks, how much havoc has he wrought upon this city?

Graves doesn’t know. Apparently he’s upended this poor boy’s life. Batted Graves’ eyelashes at him and fed him sweet promises. “I’m sorry but I’m not-” 

The boy surges forward and kisses him, both hands still clinging desperately to Graves’ jacket lapels, and mercy lewis, he’s only  _ human _ , to have that perfect mouth on him and this fragile but lovely waif in his arms is a gift he cannot possibly muster the strength to refuse. “Darling, sweet boy, you don’t need to-”

Credence, that is his name, Graves reminds himself, shivers when he lifts a hand to pet the pale and tear damp expanse of his cheek, moaning lewdly as his lips part against Graves’ own. 

He trembles as if he’s falling apart from the merest touch, and Graves finds that his own arousal surges easily to the forefront of his mind. All business and proper thoughts have gone by the wayside. 

Graves only knows Credence’s pleasure occurring at his hand, and as the boy’s slender hips rock forward in slow rolling motions, he doesn’t need to feel how a hot line of flesh presses into his side, he can  _ see  _ with his own two eyes. Credence’s cock bulges in his trousers and then the fabric darkens as he comes, spilling into his underwear and spending quickly just from Graves’ hand cupping his face. 

“Sweet mercy.” He breathes out, and then rubs his thumb down, past the boy’s chin, underneath the swell of his bottom lip. Credence blinks tear wet lashes up at him, and then starts melting to his knees, falling to rest at Graves’ feet, his hands gliding down to grip upon his belted waist. 

Graves’ nostrils flare, and he watches, spellbound, as Credence leans in close to nuzzle his sharp jawline over his groin, making him impossibly harder. With a soft exhale, he charms open his own pants, and this allows his cock to spring free, pressing against the boy’s soft skin. 

“Mister Graves… let me please you. Just as I’ve promised.” It feels wrong to do this, to take advantage where Grindelwald clearly groomed and prodded, but Credence does not appear to be upset or coerced, in fact, he boldly takes Graves’ cock in hand and holds him reverently. 

While stroking his long fingers up and down, making the head emerge from behind the pale hood of skin, blushing pink and drooling precum that makes the boy’s hand sticky. Graves finds his own knees growing weak, and he stares until his eyes sting, adoring and being further aroused by the sight of Credence turning his head, parting his lips and curling his tongue wickedly around the head of his cock, tasting him with steady licks. “Have you done this before? Have  _ we _ done this before, sweetheart?” 

Credence shakes his head gently, running his mouth up the length of Graves’ cock, then pulling back to lap again at the head, keeping one hand over him, gripping at the base. 

“You’ve only told me what men do together. You’ve come to me in dreams, and shown me the way. But never like this. Not for real. Hold me. Touch me.” 

Graves has only his hands to anchor himself on earth, and his fingers thrust into Credence’s messy short locks, clinging for dear life, caressing the boy’s scalp, petting down his face. He touches right where the boy’s lips are pulled taut around his cock, and feels the slick wetness of leaking saliva and Credence moans suddenly, rocking his hips forward, so that he’s nearly humping Graves’ leg. 

The boy is young, perhaps half Graves’ age, of course he would recover quickly. The mere thought of Credence coming again, from such a simple touch is enough to spur Graves into his own orgasm, and the boy splutters and coughs from the emergence of his semen, seven pulses of long white ropes that spill forth and drip down his chin. 

He swallows as much as he can, jaw slack and tongue covered in pearly fluid before Graves has to look away for his own sanity, but Credence  _ doesn’t _ stop touching him, nor does he move away from seeking his own pleasure. Selfishly, Graves thinks he’d much rather bring the boy off with purpose, from fingers inside him, or his mouth on Credence’s own prick. 

But he’s in a hurry it seems, and he comes again with a strangled gasp, shuddering against Graves, panting into his trouser clad thigh, his nose brushing right against Graves’s softening cock. 

“Dear boy, come here, let me clean you up at least. Before you go.” Credence whimpers quietly, and gets to his feet, hunching over as if to help hide the mess he’s made in his pants. 

Graves flicks his hand and redoes his own trousers, cleaning them from any excess release the boy might have missed, or smeared around over the seam. Credence sways into him, leaning against his chest, nosing up against his jaw, lips almost to his neck. 

“Please Mister Graves, you said you’d teach me magic… you said you’d take me with you. Take me home.”

Graves blinks, startling, and then he puts a hand to the boy’s lower back, fingers spreading over the rough scratch of Credence’s jacket, able to feel the knobs of his spine even through the fabric. 

“Sweet boy, I’m not sure I could do that. You’re not a stray dog to be taken care of. Much as I’d love to.”

Credence huffs a sigh, and then mumbles something against him, before Graves feels a sudden strength pushing him back, shoving him hard against the sharp bite of brick making the alleyway walls. 

The boy’s eyes are no longer haunting and brown endless pools, they’re pure white, and Graves is a touch nervous. “You lied to me again? How could you, how could you betray me like this?” 

Credence sounds angry, but he’s crying again, and his hands shake as he holds them up, clearly using his own magic to bind Graves.

Ahhh, yes, the missing obscurus. Graves feels entirely foolish for missing all the signs. 

The smell of ash, the bitterness of dirt and a faint sweetness from fresh rainfall. 

Credence has been thought missing, at worst, declared dead by MACUSA, except for a report Graves got from a certain reinstated Auror. Tina has always seen the best in people, even possible obscurials who were convicted of killing three nomajs. He can’t cast for a shield without provoking the boy, he knows. 

Credence needs to feel he can trust him. To hear the truth may hurt, but it’s necessary. Graves swallows.

“I need you to listen to me. I’m not who you think I am. The man you knew… was wearing my face. I know it sounds ridiculous, but magic can do a great many things, and some spells are used for evil. That was one of them.” Credence’s hands waver again, and his eyes turn slate grey, then darker, before fading to brown once more. “You… you didn’t recognize me, because we’ve never met.” 

Graves wilts, feeling the power let go of him, and he nods slowly. 

“As beautiful as you are, I know I’d remember you. Forgive me for not telling you sooner.”

Credence looks shocked. “You think I’m...b-beautiful?” 

Graves coughs slightly, sensing the threat is tempered, for the moment. 

“I do, yes. It’s why you took me off guard. I’m Director of Security, no one sneaks up on me. Usually.”

Credence’s eyes widen, and he moves forward, but not intent to use magic on Graves, merely observing.

“Are you powerful too? Enough to disarm me?” Graves doesn’t want to guess wrong, nor does he wish to fight a clearly unique obscurus. Far beyond the age of ten, when most would perish, Credence is stronger and more resilient than anyone Graves has ever met. “I only would wish to defend myself.” 

“I won’t hurt you. I’ve killed everyone who ever hurt me. So I’m already a monster.” Graves frowns.

“I don’t know about that. The situations sound very complicated. I could help you, you know.” 

Credence looks away from him, and then wrings his hands together, “Would you take me with you?”

Graves originally didn’t plan on doing that at all, but it’s seeming more and more like the right thing to do. He cannot turn this boy in to MACUSA, they will not give him a fair trial. They consider him dead. Graves holds out his hand, and Credence takes it, after a long moment of staring down at his wiggling fingers. “Steady now.” He says it, but regardless, Credence stumbles into his chest, and looks at him with a hint of fear. Graves apparates them directly into his living room, and promptly moves a safe distance away from the boy, lest he feel sick and need to vomit. 

“Let me get you some water.” Graves murmurs, walking over to the kitchen and summoning just that inside of a glass. Credence remains behind, and slowly sinks to his knees in front of the fireplace, staring into the flickering orange and red flames. 

“It’s so warm. I’ve never been so warm in my life.” Graves returns to the boy’s side, and holds out the glass, which he takes gratefully, before ducking his head and looking guilty. 

“Are you cold now? I could get you a blanket.” Credence shakes his head, and then takes a small sip of water, then gulps more of it down. The glass is empty before Graves can blink and Credence hands it back with a hint of a blush rising in his cheeks. “Thank you, but I’ll be alright.”

Rather than leaving the boy to sit in silence, Graves waves a hand at the nearby record player, and starts up some soothing jazz in the background, “I’d like to get changed out of this suit, I’ll be right back.”

Credence nods, and then his lips quirk into what might be the ghost of a smile, sending Graves off to his room with a hint of hope. He changes swiftly from his work attire into a pair of silk lounge pants and a black and white satin robe, stepping into his house shoes and emerging back into the main hall to find Credence has migrated to the couch. 

He still sits like he’s expecting to be reprimanded at once, and Graves makes a mental note to curse the woman who raised the boy, but proceeds to walk over to him and gently sets a hand on Credence’s shoulder. He jumps, then looks up to Graves with a solemn expression. “I’m sorry sir, I shouldn’t have-” Graves shushes him promptly, and then shakes his head. “You’re fine.”   
Credence notices his outfit, and the flush on his face deepens. 

“Sir, you’re so elegant, I must look like a street urchin to you…” Graves sighs, dragging his hand from Credence’s shoulder to his neck, and urging him to look up to meet his gaze. 

“You’re not. You can wear whatever you wish of mine. I can adjust it with magic to fit.” 

Credence jumps to his feet at this revelation, and protests loudly, lifting his hands to begin undoing his jacket and undershirt, leaving Graves speechless. 

“I cannot possibly take from you sir, I shall simply rid myself of this hideous ensemble.” The boy declares with dramatic fervor. 

Credence has turned away from him to begin stripping himself down, getting to his underwear by the time Graves has put a hand to his mouth and the other wraps around his waist, simply observing as the poor boy works himself into a tizzy. 

It’s not as if he doesn’t appreciate the view, he would much prefer Credence was comfortable in his presence. He shrugs out of his robe and then reaches out to drape it around Credence’s shoulders, ignoring the boy’s protests as he looks back at Graves, gaping in surprise. 

“I can’t have you running around nearly naked. You’ll catch a cold.” 

_ ‘As well as look dangerously ravishable.’ _ Graves thinks. Credence’s hands brush into his own as he squeezes over the boy’s waist, guiding the tie to wrap in front, so it secures the robe. 

Graves ends up having to let go, and take a seat on the couch lest his thoughts continue. 

Credence looks as delicious in his underwear and a robe as he did with the supposed street clothes. 

Graves heaves a sigh and crosses his arms over his bare chest, trying not to feel exposed. 

He sees Credence moving out of the corner of his eye, and a split second later finds himself with a lapful of the boy, who settles his hands over Graves’ chest as well, long fingers splaying atop heated skin, surely able to feel how his heartbeat rockets into overdrive. 

“Credence! What are you doing?” Graves asks, hoping for a tone of chastisement, though it comes off a little weak, raspy from need. Mercy help him, he’s pathetically transparent. Credence noses in against his mouth, lips inches away, and Graves’ cock jumps traitorously in his pants. 

“I want more of what we did. Please, I’m here. I’m yours to train and teach.” Graves can’t say no to that, even as the boy grinds down against him, clearly absent of any idea  _ what _ exactly he’s doing, but aware enough to seek out what feels good, and what pleases them both. 

Credence’s hands trail lower, teasing over the edge of his waistband, and Graves has to stop him, curling both of his hands around the boy’s wrists, halting all movement. Credence’s dark eyes flit to his, and he bites his bottom lip, making it go pinker. Graves swallows a groan, and then urges the boy’s hands to sit on his thighs, far away from anywhere near his cock. 

“Please?” Credence repeats, in a whisper now, desperation and yearning obvious in his eyes, the flush that creeps from his face down to his bare chest, visible from the gape in the robe. 

Graves inhales deeply, steadying himself, and then he nods. “Don’t touch, just feel.” 

He leans forward and lets his mouth make contact with the boy’s neck. 

Credence makes a low sound that vibrates through his skin, traveling directly to Graves’ cock, and then he licks over the boy, closing his teeth around that stretch of flesh. Credence whimpers loudly, and bucks his hips, letting Graves feel how hard he is already, and possibly in danger of finishing. 

Graves makes his way from the boy’s neck over to a shoulder, baring it from the robe, and then the other, so that Credence now sits in his lap with merely his underwear on.

He can see the wet spot forming on the front from the boy’s cock, jutting up hard, making a lump in his groin. Graves doesn’t touch him either, he simply continues to use his mouth, until Credence is shaking under him, his hands white knuckled on his naked thighs. 

His pale skin is creamy and gorgeous, made to be marked, Graves thinks. He sucks hard on one of Credence’s nipples, teeth worrying the pinked bud, and the boy keens loudly, both hands suddenly rising to grasp at Graves’ hair, blunt nails pressing into his scalp. “That’s it, that’s my boy. Come for me.” 

The words leave his throat unbidden, imprinting themselves into Credence’s skin, just as he moves to kiss the boy’s other nipple, swirling his tongue around it, tasting sweat and need. 

Graves glances down to watch as Credence’s cock twitches in his shorts, blurting out long dribbles of come, soaking into the light colored fabric of his underthings. 

He touches now, reaching down to palm over the boy’s softening length, and Credence writhes over him, trying to squirm away, but not willing to ask him to stop. 

Graves knows he has to be highly sensitive, overstimulated to the point of pain even, though Credence simply pants over him, and falls forward to rest his head on Graves’ shoulder. He says nothing. 

Graves’ fingers massage steadily over Credence’s cock, making his body jolt heavily, and his hands slide down to grasp hard on Graves’ shoulders, as he grinds into it, letting out a noise like a whine. 

“Should I let go?” He asks, and Credence shudders. “No, I like when it hurts.” 

Graves hisses out a breath, and ignores his own cock, aching between his legs, trapped against the silk of his pants and the weight of the boy’s body. “You do?” 

Credence nods against him, and Graves cannot stand it, he turns his head and kisses the boy’s cheek, whispering for him to hold on. In the blink of an eye, they are transported to Graves’ bedroom, more precisely, right atop his bed, with Credence now pinned beneath him, gasping up at him with tear wet eyes. Graves shuffles back so that he can reach for the boy’s underwear, undoing the snap, filthy with cooling come, and then he tugs them down, easing them off slender hips and narrow thighs, until he can toss them aside. Credence is bared before him, and shivering like he’s cold. 

“You won’t be for long, darling. I’ll put my mouth everywhere I can.” 

Credence’s chest heaves with every breath, and Graves takes it as a point of pride that both the boy’s peaked nipples remain so, overly pink from his attentions. 

Graves ducks his head to kiss over the ladder of Credence’s ribs, down the soft dip of his belly, and then he can rub his cheek against the boy’s spent cock. 

He’s graced with length and width despite not yet being hard again, and Graves finds himself a touch jealous. This gorgeous bit of flesh will feel incredible inside his mouth, perhaps even up his ass, should the boy be interested. Graves knows that should probably wait. 

He ought to be going slower, but Credence moves under him, seeking further friction, but not knowing what to ask for. “What do you know of men, sweet boy?” 

Credence’s answering blush tells him much, but he wants to hear it. 

“They put their pricks inside one another. They cannot create life because it’s unnatural.” 

Graves smiles faintly, religious nonsense, of course. Credence tries to hide behind his hands, but he won’t allow this, he takes one of the boy’s legs and drags it up his side, guiding it with a hand until the gentle arch of his foot is within reach of Graves’ mouth.

“What you and I do will bring you pleasure, and  _ that _ is the most natural thing in the world.” 

Graves kisses from the inside of the boy’s foot around to the top of his ankle, working all the way back up to in between those pale thighs, until his lips are poised right at Credence’s cleft, and he can eye that tight pink pucker of his hole. Credence says nothing, but he does let out an adorable squeak when Graves first swipes his tongue over the whorl, licking in, and then suckling a hard kiss over top of the boy’s ass. 

“Mister Graves! That’s positively indecent!” Graves hums, and closes his eyes, on the verge of a laugh.

“Yes sweetheart, it’s unparalleled, how delicious you taste and feel against me.” 

Credence’s hands muffle his next noises, while Graves holds both of the boy’s thighs open, continuing to lick in and try to press his tongue past the first outer ring of muscle. His favorite thing to do is take partners apart with his mouth before even suggesting they fuck, and it appears that Credence is enjoying it just as much as everyone else has. 

The boy’s cock begins to plump over his belly, and Graves spots the first welling droplets of precum oozing from the head. It’s thick and vaguely heart shaped, making his mouth water. 

The obscene sounds his mouth is making on the boy’s hole are distracting, and barely helping him focus. Graves pulls back from Credence’s ass, and applies a hand there instead, gently working a finger inside the tight heat, then licking up the to the head of the boy’s cock from the base. 

He squirms bodily, but Graves has a pretty good hold on him, so he doesn’t move far. Credence actually lets out a soft wail when Graves’ fingertip finds his prostate, and his cock fairly jerks against his lips. 

“Good boy.” He murmurs, and charms silently for slick, aiding a second fingers progress inside the boy’s hole. Now Credence is on the verge of another orgasm, so he relaxes enough to allow them both to curve in and rub against that perfect spot. Graves finds himself grinding against the sheets for a bit of relief, fairly desperate to fuck Credence, but not wishing to hurt him by rushing. 

He crawls up the length of the boy’s body, burying his face in Credence’s neck, and feeling him shudder and clench through his release, cock spurting almost clear fluid onto his stomach, entirely spent. 

Graves can now roll his hips down, pressing his own cock against Credence’s hole, finding the valley of his thighs warm and wet, very welcoming. “Darling, would you like me inside you?” 

Credence whines, and then reaches out, almost blindly, his eyes closed shut tightly, cheeks almost as red as the tip of his cock, “Please! Yes, I need it.” Graves smirks against the boy’s skin, “So do I.”

Another charm for more slick over his cock, and he gently withdraws his fingers, lining himself up without even needing to look. He begins to thrust in carefully, feeling how Credence tenses, and then melts upon Graves nibbling from his neck to his jawline. 

He finds the boy’s lips for a kiss, and pushes forward, his cock slipping in easily past the first ring of tightness to become enveloped in searing heat. 

Credence groans into the kiss, and his arms wrap around Graves’ waist, reaching up his back, he clings to him as Graves starts moving in earnest, fucking into the boy with an eagerness unmatched by anyone but perhaps Credence himself. His legs brace at Graves’ side, gripping hard, as he allows himself to be pressed into the bed, again and again. 

The noises escaping Credence’s lips are hardly human, Graves thinks dimly, but he’s too far gone to really think very coherently, beyond how great it feels, and how much he  _ loves _ doing this with the boy. 

Credence shivers under him, and Graves hopes he can make him come one more time before his jaw starts to ache, because if there’s anything else he enjoys, it’s cleaning up his partner after he’s finished inside them. Credence sighs prettily when Graves’ hips still against his ass, burying his cock as deep as he can, feeling his come spurt out and around the length of him, he pants through it into the side of the boy’s neck, one of Credence’s hands finding his nape, and stroking over his skin, slippery with sweat. 

The aftershocks make him dizzy, but he’s able to pull back, and out, eyeing the way Credence’s hole flutters, trying desperately to keep Graves’ release inside of himself. 

“I changed my mind, you’re not just beautiful, you’re fucking radiant.” Graves says, his voice barely a groaning rasp, and Credence squirms under the weight of his gaze, appearing to consider hiding behind his hands, but too keyed up to bother. His cock has returned to hardness, flushed over his belly, curving against his navel, presenting a tempting picture. Mercy lewis, to be young again. 

But Graves has other plans. 

He hefts Credence’s legs up and off from where they’ve been wrapped loosely around his waist, and guides the boy over onto his stomach, settling down behind him to start licking from Credence’s cleft down to his hole. 

Graves feels him shuddering, and thrusting back against his mouth, chasing the sensation, as his tongue dips into Credence’s ass, he tastes himself, the salty bitterness exploding over his tongue. 

He doesn’t reach for the boy, instead keeping his hands grounded on the sheets, pushing down and in, pinning Credence to the mattress, and urging him to come again. Graves knows he can, and he will. 

Credence wants it.

Graves feels the instant he reaches that peak, as Credence clenches tightly around his tongue, under his mouth, and moans loudly into the pillows, shaking apart beneath his body. 

Finally he rolls off of Credence, falling onto his back on the bed, massaging his jaw with one hand, and turning to watch the boy shivering through his own orgasmic waves. 

“Oh my god… Mister Graves, that was incredible. Like magic.” 

He can’t help grinning, though it hurts a little. “Sweet boy, please, call me Percy.” 

Credence licks his lips, and his dark eyelashes brush over his cheeks as he nods, agreeing. “Yes Percy.”

He scoots over close, leaning atop Graves to drop down for a kiss, surely tasting the fruits of their sexual efforts. Credence doesn’t seem bothered, in fact, he reaches out to steady himself, one hand firmly pressed onto Graves’ chest, where his thundering pulse is beginning to settle. 

“Thank you.” He says, so quiet, Graves almost misses it.

“For what?” 

Credence sighs prettily, “For seeing me.”

Graves blinks up at the boy, and smiles, 

“How could I possibly help it? You’re like a bolt of lightening, a moonbeam, a fallen star. I think I’ve been drawn to you like gravity, even before I knew you.” 

Credence looks as if he wants to say more, but instead chooses another kiss. 

Graves drifts off like that, with the boy melting into his side, draping over his body, hugging him tightly. 

When he wakes in the morning, he knows he made the right choice, bringing the boy home with him. 


End file.
